The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and especially to an electrical connector for connecting with a flexible cable and having a stuffer for abutting the flexible cable in contact with a plurality of terminals.
An electrical connector for connection with a flexible cable, i.e. a FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit), usually comprises an insulative housing and an EMI shield adapted to surround the housing. A plurality of terminals is assembled in the housing proximate a mating face thereof. The flexible cable is inserted into the housing from a mounting face of the housing opposite the mating face to contact the terminals. An actuator is pivotally mounted to the housing proximate the mounting face and rotated to press against the flexible cable thereby securing the flexible cable within the housing and facilitating connections between the terminals and the FFC. Pertinent prior arts are disclosed in US. Pat. Nos. 5,370,552; 5,401,186; 5,474,468; 5,580,272; and 5,738,545.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional electrical connector 6 for connection with an FPC 7 comprises an insulative housing 60 and a first conductive shield 61 adapted to partially surround the housing 60. A plurality of passageways 600 is defined through the housing 60 for receiving corresponding terminals 62. Each terminal 62 includes contact portions 610 and a terminal portion 620 opposite the contact portions 610. The FPC 7 is inserted into the housing 60 from a rear surface thereof and a signal pattern 71 of the FPC 7 contacts the terminal portions 620 of the terminals 62. An actuator 63 is pivotally mounted to the housing 60 proximate the rear surface. A second shielding shield 70 partially surrounds the pressing member 63. The pressing member 63 is rotated to press against the FPC 7 around a predetermined axis X thereby securing the FPC 7 within the housing 60 and providing a reliable engagement between the signal pattern 71 of the FPC 7 and the terminal portions 620. Simultaneously, the second shield 70 contacts a grounding conductor 72 of the FPC 7.
Due to current trends, different components of a device are often manufactured at different plants. The components are then transported to another plant to complete assembly of the device. Thus, a structure of each component must be suitable for long distance transportation. However, the second shield and the pressing member may be damaged after colliding with other parts of the connector or with unexpected objects outside the connector during transportation due to the pivotal engagement between the pressing member and the housing. Furthermore, the pressing member and the second shield have a complex structure thereby making manufacture both time and cost inefficient.